


In Plain Sight 爱在眼前

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki也许不想自己被找到。但无论如何，Thor不会停下寻找的步伐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight 爱在眼前

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248829) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



事情到最后，其实他找不找得到Loki已经不重要了。重要的是，搜寻一事本身，本来无可避免。

Loki坠下了天宫。自从那一刻起，Thor就没有停下寻找的步伐。

他找了那么久、那么久……以至于有那么几次，他在心里对自己说：他会不会再也找不到Loki了？并不是因为Loki太聪明、总是能很好地躲藏起来——而是因为其实Loki再也不在这个世界的任何一个角落。没人知道这一次放逐和坠落会对Loki造成什么样的伤害……这想法、太过叫人痛苦，让人甚至不愿想起，所以Thor还是在心中放下，重新一个人又搜寻起来。

Loki还活着。他一定还活在某处，等着Thor将他找到。因为Thor的脑袋里再没有其他选择。

Thor当然并没有只在生灵世界中寻找。他知道他的弟弟有多聪明，更别提那些千奇百怪的小魔法。他也知道Loki不会仅仅因为星球上没有活物就不在那里藏身。但不论他找了哪里，他也找不到哪怕半点的线索。甚至连Loki是否在这里下过脚——这样模糊的征兆——也没有。

“寻访是毫无意义的。”他的父亲从沉睡中醒来，坐在空荡的、沉默的宴会厅里，清晨的第一缕阳光偷偷地落在光滑的地板，而Odin继续说道：“你的弟弟过于聪明，若他心中不情愿，那你永找不见他。而若他愿意，此刻便要早已现身。”

逻辑清晰明了，但听上去却叫人太过难过。Thor就没有理会，只是又继续找下去。

让他无法停下脚步的并不是内疚。不过自然内疚在他心底早已有厚厚一层。他总是难免要想着，他到底是犯下了多大的错，他到底是伤得Loki有多深，才会让他的弟弟心中生出这样大的愤怒——做下这样的背叛，还有，这样恨他。

Thor只觉胸口刺痛，有什么深深刺进心底，好疼。

他知道Loki恨他。又想起自己这么多年来的傲慢，那种高高在上、自以为是的无知，还有那种硬要别人家领情的虚伪的谦卑……Thor又怎么能将Loki责怪？

他现在已经不同。他变了。但Loki也走了。所以如今这些荣耀也再没有多大意思。

“你不能再这样折磨自己。”Sif来劝告他：“这么痛苦下去、也不会解决任何问题。”

“我不在痛苦。”Thor说。一边愤恨瞪着她，直到她转身离开。

但他确实是在痛苦。没有了他的弟弟，他觉得整个人都变得空虚。他本来以为，当举起雷神之锤、砸毁彩虹桥的时候——当他作出决定要将天宫和地球隔绝万年，而再也见不到Jane Foster的时候——他就体验到了心碎的感觉。

但在Loki从他手下挣脱摔落的那一刻，那种颤抖的、破碎的凄号席卷他的全身，之前为了女人的痛苦一下子就变得苍白起来、转瞬即逝。

Thor可以假装不懂自己为何会这样。他可以假装这一切的痛楚不过是因为、因为一个原本那么爱着的弟弟，却狠狠回过头来反咬他一口——也没有人要质疑这个解释。他们小心翼翼地顺从着他，想着曾经在奥丁之子间那种难言的亲密，就更为Thor可怜难过。

但这一次的心碎，并不似平常，悬着更重、更令人绝望。Thor骗不了自己，这秘密他已经掩藏许久，但否认也已无用——尤其是现在，再也见不到Loki的可能猛烈到叫他害怕。若他再也没有机会，去表达一份错误的感情，又有谁能再为此批评他呢？

他无意识地走过宫殿里金黄色的走廊，才发觉自己又走进他弟弟废弃的宫殿。他没有惊讶，只是看着眼前的景致，安静、空旷、没有任何改变。他妈妈曾下令不许任何人打扰这里，但其实她并不用费神。如果真有人随意碰触他弟弟的神殿，Thor自己就很乐意把那些手一只只敲断——尽管Loki大概也再不会走进这些房间了。

Thor尽量轻手轻脚地关上身后的门，然后转身看向那高大宽阔的空间。墙壁金灿夺目，扭曲的圆柱直直地往上，陷进阴影之中。角落里有一张巨大的桌子，踱了金，显得十分光滑。墙上低低的壁龛里，摆了一张床，华盖遮顶，又垂下幔帘，将它全部挡住。这间房间十分阴暗——这并不新奇，因为Loki就是喜欢暗一点的地方，喜欢静静的角落——但此时此刻，这冷酷的阴影却让人感觉窒息，而Thor只觉得喉头哽咽，有什么心情汹涌地冲击上来。

失败。挫伤。如果他找不到Loki，又怎能把Loki带回家呢？还有那永远、永远一直烦躁着他的疑虑——和恐慌——若Loki就是真的再也找不到了……

Thor双眼刺痛，眨眼之间便忽然跪在了地上。他重重地咽了口唾液，抬起眼睛，看着那高高的天花板，而双手握成无助的拳头，抵住大腿。

“原谅我，弟弟。”他在这一片静默中轻声低喃。

“为了哪一样罪过？”

身后却忽然传来平静的回答。那声音、是如此熟悉，以至于有那么一分钟，Thor还以为又是自己的幻觉。

但然后他的视线迅速从天花板上挪下来，看向旁边一个角落，那里的阴影轻轻变换了形状，而他就看到了Loki——Loki——静静地看着他，脸上的表情难以描画。

“弟弟。”Thor的下巴绷紧，但随即又不敢置信地放松下来。

Loki站在阴影之中，仿佛他就要和那些东西融为一体，那身黑沉沉的布料，但皮肤和双手的苍白却在反衬之下仿佛闪耀着光辉。他没有穿戴盔甲，头上也并未戴着头盔，手上也没有武器。

“你不该打扰我。”Loki的声音冷冰冰的。“我本并不愿惊动任何人，只是自己过来一趟。”

“那你为什么又要出来？”Thor道。

Loki没有回答。而尽管Thor知道就算他弟弟脸上露出最最真心实意的表情他也不该相信，但那么一瞬间的迷茫和困惑——一闪而过、转瞬即逝——就那么滑过Loki的脸颊，令Thor危险地确信，在他的弟弟心中，确实没有答案。

但那小小的困惑让Thor抬起了脚。他的呼吸在胸腔中破碎难安，他的血肉在他的骨头上纠缠紧绷，可他还是大步跨了过去，动作太快、他的弟弟甚至没法躲开。他看到Loki显出紧张的神色，像是在准备好要打一场架，但即使Thor靠得更近，他还是没有做出任何防御的姿势。

只是当Thor猛的伸手抱住了他，Loki发出了一声惊讶的低吼——那怀抱太紧、几乎要叫人窒息。而Thor故意无视了Loki在他怀中更显僵硬的动作。他也无视了弟弟身体的颤抖，或因害怕而起的颤抖，他只是抱得更紧，听到Loki明显的喘息。他把脸埋进Loki的肩膀，刹那间全世界什么都不剩下，只有他弟弟靠在他胸口的那份温度，心脏里勃勃跳动的生机，还有这再无人能否认的现实——Loki还活着，Loki就在这里，并且起码此时此刻，他走了出来，愿意被他的哥哥找到。

“我好想你，弟弟。”Thor尖利地呼吸着，嗓音颤抖，心中胡乱飞窜的喧嚣感情打着转、不停转，越来越高、越来越高……令他惊慌失措。

\- — - — - — - — - — -

Loki的呼吸却冻住了。他没想到。Thor竟然没有打他，而只是一把抱了过来，用力得好像他再也不愿意放手。

他就不该从藏身之处走出来的。他就不该让自己暴露在Thor的眼前……他本该只是等着他的哥哥离开，然后再出来拿他过来要拿的东西——藏在房间里的笔记和密码，上边记着他需要用的一些咒语——再无声无息地溜走。

但结果他却居然就这样陷进了他哥哥那紧巴巴的怀抱。Thor的手臂十分强壮，抱得太紧而叫人痛苦，但Loki没有在意身体上的不舒适。即使受伤也没什么。伤痕是不相干的，很快就会愈合，连一点疤都不会留下。

但他精神的铠甲上那一道细小的裂缝却让他好不安。

Loki不知道，当他看着Thor走进来，关上门，心里究竟是一种什么样的期待。一开始他还想着他哥哥会不会已经知道了？但这想法很快消失。Loki也不懂他到底是着了什么魔，才会这样显露身形。只是一种、没有办法否认的本能，催促着他走出阴影——这一个弱点他等下有空一定要分析一二。

可然后Thor就动了，这么猛烈、这么生硬，就像是一场袭击——

而Loki就那样被击倒。他迷惑着，这是他最不喜欢的一种感觉，就像现在，他也不知为何，太突然了，可他却就这样摔倒进Thor的胸膛。Thor的呼吸一点都不平静、上上下下地乱跳，Thor的手也抓得太严厉，手臂牢牢圈住Loki，一点儿缝隙也不留——当然如果Loki出手伤了他的哥哥他就可以逃开了。他也不是没有伤过。但这个时候，他却不愿去想那个念头。

他只想离开。假装这一刻从没有出现过，假装他哥哥眼里那就要滑落的泪水不是因为他，不是因为他，是为了别人。

但Thor圈得他太紧——仿佛他是一样珍宝——而危险的疑惑开始在Loki的思绪中扭曲起来。

Loki恨他的哥哥。他的自私、高傲、品行不端、危险的哥哥。他打心底恨Thor，一直都那样恨Thor。

但Loki也同样地爱着那个人。有多恨、就有多爱。这种矛盾挣扎让他僵硬不能动。

“我知道你一直在找我。”他说。他的手臂一直生硬地悬在两侧——拒绝抬起来也环抱住他的哥哥。最起码，他还能做到这样一点点小小的抵抗吧。

“不愿相信你已死了。”Thor的脸更往下压进Loki的颈窝。Loki可以感觉到他哥哥的呼吸，温暖地、扫过他的喉咙。“我知道你不会死的。”

“而我现在、就在这里。”Loki勉强让自己露出一个笑容。“你难道不问问我为什么要来吗？”

“我不关心那个。”Thor道——这不是Loki想听到的答案，而他脸上那算计的笑容就踌躇了。幸好Thor现在看不到他的脸。

“你是个傻子。”Loki道。但他的声音带着颤抖的喘息。“如果我是过来杀你的呢。”

“那我现在早死了一万次了。”Thor还是没有放开他。“我们都别再装了，好吗。”

Loki发出了一声挫败的呻吟，从胸腔里传出来，低沉而紧绷。他诅咒他这个傻逼的老哥。他诅咒那无脑的、认定他是正义的一方的信任——Thor的防备全都卸下，就算手上没有武器，Loki也可以轻松杀死Thor超过一万次。毕竟他会各式各样的魔法，还有那些恶毒的咒语，比起Loki在战场上使用的小花招和幻象术要凶险许多的咒语……

怒火忽然就这么涌了上来——为什么Thor就有这样毫无根据的信任，相信自己不会真的伤害他？难道自己之前没有伤过他吗？他那一次，不就用尽了怒火和暴力，和他的哥哥大战一场，差点将他杀死吗？

“放开我。”Loki吼了起来。他抬起双臂，用力将手推挤进他们的身体之间，使劲要把Thor推开。

但他的努力也没放Thor移动多少——根本就不够让Thor松开怀抱，或者往后退开一步——Thor的肉体力量要远远胜过Loki。不过他们现在还是多少分开了一点，尽管距离微小，但当Loki再次抬起眼睛，他可以清晰看到了Thor的眼睛。

“怎么了，弟弟？”Thor问道。而Loki就绷紧了下巴。

他把声音调成尖锐、伤人的频道，而嘴角还扬起一个冷酷的、嘲笑的弧度。

“我们还要说这个多久？”Loki道，“我不是你的弟弟。”他的表情变得更加冷漠，仿佛带上了一个会自动伤人的恶毒面具。“我从不是你的弟弟。而且坦白讲，我很高兴我不是呢。”

他在撒谎，但他所说的每一个字确实生了效。Loki在Thor的脸上看到了伤心和愤怒的浪潮。他感觉到Thor的手上更加用力，几乎要把他背上抓住青肿，而这是要揍他的前奏。他知道的。他可以体味到暴力的承诺在这室内逐渐升温，可他一点都不怕，只是抬起头来，等待第一波袭击。

但根本没有什么袭击。

Thor猛的把他拉得更近，Loki吃惊地喘息，却发现Thor的嘴唇重重地撞上了他的。那所有的急躁的暴力因子全部变幻做了一个粗鲁的、渴求的吻，让Loki完全失掉了所有防备。震惊令他本能地挣扎起来——他想要挣开那个怀抱——但是Thor的一只坚实、巨大的手牢牢地按住他的后脑勺，手指插进他的头发，而另一只手则更用力地把Loki压进他的怀中。

Loki分开双唇，发出一声惊喘，然后哦，哦，那是Thor的舌头？Thor的舌头闯进了他的口腔。Loki只觉天旋地转，他即使聪明盖世，也从没想到过这样的画面。

Thor的吻充满了掠夺的意味，那是一种贪婪的愤怒，而Loki感觉到胸口有一种难言的火花舒展开来、作为回应——那是一片灰烬，被长久地掩埋起来，被固执地遗忘掉——他睁大了眼，眉毛因本能的抗拒而紧紧皱起来。

他突然就害怕了。并不是害怕Thor——Loki不觉得他会真心害怕Thor，不管被激怒的Thor会怎样揍他他也不怕——而只是害怕他胸口那不被欢迎的、明明成了灰烬、却又燃烧起来的火花。

他不会想要这个的——不管这是什么。他说了拒绝承认Thor是兄长的话语，但在他的心底，他清楚地知道——清楚地、知道，此时此刻，Thor碰触他的方式，没有半点兄弟情在里面。而他自己的身体渐渐作出的回应，也没有什么兄弟情谊……他疯狂地挣扎起来，但没有半点用处，只能让惊讶将他慢慢磨碎。

吻突然往后退开了。空气终于漫进Loki的已经变形的肺部。他从Thor的手臂中挣脱——踉跄地往后退开两步——一边抬起手，手背用力的擦拭嘴巴。

“你在做什么？”他喃喃着，用最尖锐的眼神愤怒地瞪向Thor。他把心中那危险的火花往下打掉，深深埋进灵魂的最深处——然后用力推出了脑海。因为Loki不能承担起任何的弱点。何况这个是如此不安全、如此地、有吸引力。他只是看着Thor，想看看Thor能说出些什么。

但Thor的眼里什么理由都没有。而Loki缓缓睁大了眼——他注意到他哥哥脸上的那种残忍的、专注的凶暴——这表情，如此熟悉，就好像他打仗时候的那种战斗欲望，眼看胜利就在眼前的那种喜悦。但这次还有一点不一样。更亲密。更……贪婪、渴望和占有。Loki咽了口唾沫。他这一回真的是大错特错了。

现在只剩下撤退一途了。Loki无声地念了一个咒语，让自己能够加速——让他可以完美无缺地融进那些豪华装饰的墙壁的阴影里。

但是Thor伸手一把捉住了他。紧紧地钳住，让他的行动停顿。

“啊！”他惊叫了一声。但比起疼痛，只更觉得吃惊。

“不准用你的小法术。”Thor低吼一声，随即一把把Loki推到了什么坚硬又不平的地方——好像是什么雕塑的边缘抵在了他的脊椎——而Thor放在他身上的手是这样让人分心，一边把他按住，一边又靠近过来，嘴唇在他的脖颈上吸吮出一块吻痕。Loki想推开Thor的胸膛，不屈不挠地不断使力，可最后却因Thor猛然倒下来、覆盖住他全身的身体热度而轻喘一声。

他觉得自己好像船只被解缆。他觉得自己一点防备都没有。危险的感觉在他心中来回攀升——他的身体一般都会被仔细控制但是——此刻却仿佛留恋上了Thor正对他做的事情。

“你疯了吗？”他喘息着，而Thor的膝盖忽然滑进他的两腿之间，仿佛一个不速之客、猛地往上摩擦起来。Loki登时咬住了下唇。但是他的臀却不受控制地往前，像是在找着什么，无意识的，而他费尽全力才能勉强让自己停下这动作。

“Thor，停止。”他道。虽然他身处劣势，但比起请求，这句话更算是一个命令。可他的声音并没有他希望的那样充满威慑。Thor也没有对那命令屈服，他的嘴忙着在Loki喉咙上面的另一个部分吮吸，又在他的下巴上挑逗地咬一口，随后伸出舌尖，出人意表地、温柔地舔去那轻轻的刺痛。

“Thor！”Loki咆哮出来。然后他以为他成功了。Thor的大腿往后挪去，手也离开他的身体——感觉好像一切终于可以休息——但是一分钟之后，这所有的幻觉破裂开来。Thor的手指猛的捉住Loki的外套，随即猛地一下、把布料撕成了碎片。

布料就这么轻易被全部撕开。

Thor的手一点都不温柔——他粗暴地撕裂长袍和裤子，要看清楚底下掩着的肌肤。黑色的布料滑落下去，堆叠在Loki的脚踝，还有一些磨损的边边角挂在那儿，破破烂烂的，根本遮掩不住Loki的小腹和胸膛，露出他修长的脖颈，还有瘦削的锁骨。Thor顿时忍受不住，只想碰触他弟弟身上所有的地方。

Loki在唇里尝到了他哥哥的味道，是带着愤怒的偷香。而Thor又忽然捉住他，毫不思索地、充满渴望地、咬住了他的下唇，随后又重新吻上去，深深地、贪婪地、粗暴地吻上去。

Thor的手在他裸露出来的身体上焦躁不安地抚动。又小心翼翼地屈起手指，拂过Loki的下巴。这大约应该要算是一个温柔的抚触，但Thor只觉手掌下那大片光裸的肌肤意味太多，而他的手不禁就要往下滑去，更低、更狂乱、意图探索更多。

Loki自己——也已经硬了。这没什么好否认的。他勃起了，阴茎就这么暴露在两人眼下，而Thor只想探手去抚摸——他还想把他同样勃起的阴茎在某处安置，好引领两人一起到达他们所需的高潮。

但Loki身体还在紧张不安——那是徘徊不去的抗拒——而Thor脑子里有那样清醒的一部分，知道他应该为这个而停手。

可是他的感觉太过强烈，他的欲望汹涌如洪水，本能如旋风般席卷，仅仅想要触碰就令他快要不能呼吸。去碰触，去宣告主权，去抱住Loki、紧紧抱住Loki，然后他的弟弟就再也不会消失不见。

这些情感、当然并不理智。但现在Thor的脑袋里没有理智这一个字眼。

当亲吻终于结束，他们都受不住地粗重地喘息。Thor近距离地看着Loki的脸，那么近——近到可以看到Loki眼睫毛轻微的颤抖，眼睛闭着，却又仿佛就要睁开。Loki的嘴唇也微微地张着，因Thor粗暴的吻而显得湿润肿胀，而Thor还能感觉到他弟弟轻柔的呼吸，细细打在他的脸颊。有那么一刹那，他还能感觉到手下身体轻轻的颤抖。

不过几秒，欲望就让Thor再也无法维持平静。他的手指滑下两人的身体，圈住Loki散发高热的阴茎，一边凑过去又在Loki的喉咙粗鲁地舔吻。Loki发出了一声带着惊讶的哭喊，Thor手上则快速地、重重地、套弄起来。

等Loki睁开眼睛，他们的眼神汇聚到一起，一切都变得清晰起来。但仍旧有不满足——即使Thor现在因欲望已变得焦躁而不能思考，他也能发现有什么不对。一股新鲜的怒火在他胸中燃烧起来，无边无际、满布绝望，Thor喉咙里就发出了一声嘶哑的、模糊的低嚎，一把松开了握住Loki阴茎的手，却猛地又抓住了Loki的臀部——他的手引领着、推挤着、直到在Loki的肌肤上留下青痕，把Loki脸孔朝下，紧紧压在床脚那雕饰华美的床柱上面。

其中有那么一会儿、很糟糕的一会儿，Loki差点要从他手里逃脱——而恐惧让Thor手上更加用力和粗鲁，他的身体紧压住Loki背上那完整漂亮的线条，肩膀凑过去，鼻子亲昵地在Loki的脖颈处厮磨。Loki就颤抖了起来——并不是因为受伤的手，而是那蹭来蹭去带起的温度——Thor还凑脸过来，在他的耳垂咬了一口，重重地、缓缓刺痛。

“哥哥，停下来你这疯狂的行为——”Loki低声道。

Thor却几乎没有听见Loki说的话——不停缠绕纠结的怒火和欲望蜿蜒漫过Thor的身体，他的血液灼烧、他的心跳加速，即使他曾想过要就这样停下来，可那希望也逐渐支离破碎。

“我找到你了。”他无意识地、狂乱地、轻声呢喃着，一边压抑住自己想要就这么胡乱往前摩擦的冲动，好释放他硬到快要爆炸的阴茎。他的手慢慢往下滑，碰到了Loki翘起的臀部，还有脊椎下那私密的、窄窄的臀缝。“我找到你了。”他又说了一遍，手更往下探过去，摸到了Loki那紧致的穴口，随后伸出一根手指，插了进去。

\- — - — - — - — - — -

当Thor的手指插入了他的身体，Loki禁不住叫了一声。他差点没有认出来那是自己的声音。

太痛了。深沉、紧实、而亲密的疼痛。Thor的另一只手挤进Loki和床柱之间的空隙，悄悄下滑，随即占有性地停在Loki的下腹上方。

Loki的注意力顿时就缩小了，他开始只能意识到Thor和他身体接触的地方：Thor的手掌按在他的小腹，Thor的呼吸带着不平稳的热气、喷吐在他的耳后，Thor的手指在他身体之中抽插，越来越深、越来越深，将他大大地打开，让他不由自主地喘息。

Loki并不是没有经历过这种性爱时的亲昵。但被这样碰触，大概已是好几个世纪之前的事了。

好几个世纪之前，他就不允许别人碰触他了。

严格来讲，他现在也是不允许的，但他的身体近乎贪婪地欢迎着那些触觉。他快要不能呼吸。Thor将他胸中掩埋的情感一一敲击松散，那阴影中的盘缩的灰烬再一次获得自由，缓缓地伸展开来，就要变作什么特别危险的事物——比如需要。

他本打算控制住这个局面的，不是吗？

他的舌尖又要吐出来反抗的话语，但Thor伸出第二根手指，插进了他的后穴——他就再也说不出完整的话来了。那些粗糙的手指不停地卷曲、扭动，像是要把Loki分成两半。而Thor的手臂又是那样温暖，坚定地环住Loki的腰，胸膛也密密贴在他的后背，那么近，Loki可以感觉到Thor的心跳在他的脊椎上方怦怦跳动。

他刹那只觉全身疼痛。这不够，这还不够，而他好恨自己居然会需要这些。

当Thor的手指忽然不见了——他极为突然地、猛地抽出去，让Loki喉中不禁发出一声仿佛要窒息的尖叫——Loki还以为Thor就要在这里上了他。

但他随即就吃了一惊。因为Thor把他从柱子那边拉了过来。粗糙的手掌，带着瘀伤的手指，还有那生硬的气力……Thor把他转了个身，然后把他用力摔到了床上。

现在已经没有时间撤退——如果可以Loki早就转身就逃——但Thor已覆身过来。Thor手上不耐烦地一扯，身上衣服就没了，然后他爬上了床，用全身的力气把Loki压进床垫。Loki脚踝上的绑腿也被一并撕开，身上除了那些破破烂烂的长袍的残留，再也没有多余的衣物。

Thor又一次吻住了Loki，只是这次要更凶狠。他的整个身体都随着亲吻浮动，膝盖滑进Loki的双腿之间，让Loki不得不四肢大张，粗布的衣服料子在他大腿内侧敏感的皮肤上大肆蹂躏。Loki在Thor的身下又挣扎起来——并不算是真正的抗拒，只是想试试看、想挑战一下。可是他还是搬弄不动Thor 的体重，所有的努力和尝试只是让Thor低吼一声，牙齿更重地咬在Loki的下唇，臀部也猛的往前挺动，让Loki嘴角溢出一声自己不愿听到的呻吟。

Loki的手放在Thor的胸膛，手掌下Thor赤裸的肌肤上散发的灼热温度，几乎能叫人发疯。Loki不由就往前一推，但也知道他不可能让Thor移动。Thor只咆哮了一声，像是一只凶猛的野兽，他舌头缠上Loki的舌尖吸吮，随即更深更用力地插进去，夺回这次亲吻的主权。

然后这一次，当Thor不安分的手停止了在他身上的探索和抚摸，Loki就知道，要来了。他们之间过热的空间里有手在笨拙地乱动，Thor胡乱地把自己脱光，布料摩擦，发出沙沙的响声。

Thor抬起了头，亲吻就终止了，而Loki就犹豫了一下。他不想睁开眼睛。不管他哥哥脸上会有什么样的表情，他就是不想看到。他知道此刻他哥哥如狂风暴雨般的饥饿的欲望背后，一直都有着愤怒、后悔、还有从未退却的憎恨……他不想去关心。他不想去看到。

他胸口的灰烬已经绵延太广，不能收拾。这是Loki再也无法否认的事实，但他也还未做好准备，难道就要让这一切就这么爆发？

Thor往手心里吐了两口唾沫，又在Loki的双腿间微微挪动，Loki就感觉到他身下的穴口被什么抵住了。太明显了。而且，好硬。他尽力让自己不要颤抖起来。

“看着我。”

Thor的声音惊到了他，Loki立刻不由自主就顺从了，他睁开眼睛，一边在心底暗暗诅咒自己，可还是看到了Thor的脸颊。

但Thor脸上……并不是他曾以为会有的表情。没有后悔，没有憎恨，即使是将他们逼到这个境地的愤怒，也似乎被什么彻底地洗涤干净。Loki看在眼里，但本能却叫嚣着要他拒绝他看到的这一切。

但Thor的眼睛里有那种毫不遮掩的情感——再也不能和什么正常的兄弟情谊混淆，不能和那种单纯的亲人关系混淆，或者那种一起经历过上百场战斗的战友的感情……也清楚地分辨开来。

“哥哥。”Loki的低喃、极轻、仿佛就要碎裂。突然之间，他害怕了起来。他一生中，从没有此刻这样害怕过。

“我在这里。”Thor道。然后他插了进去。

\- — - — - — - — - — -

Thor的动作一点也不温柔。他的抽插沉重剧烈，根本没有什么“慢慢来”或者给时间让Loki调整，只是往前狠狠打上Loki的屁股，把他的阴茎全部埋进了他弟弟的身体。

Loki的眼睛失去了焦距，大大地睁开、视线茫然。Thor极快地重重地插入，让他整个身体都不由地紧绷，当Thor退出去，那双大手又缓缓在他的背上来回地抚摸——然后Thor又插进来、退出去、又插进来，那么深、那么重。Loki不由自主用各国语言开始咒骂，却又抬起屁股，认真地接受他哥哥的侵入。他们靠在一起互相摩擦，身体弄得一团乱，而Thor更深地埋进他弟弟的身体——他的腰臀不住往前挺动，努力要插进最最里面、那不可能的地方，Loki就在床上拱起腰肢，迎合着Thor的动作。

Thor感觉自己快要支撑不住。但他很快吃了一惊——Loki居然先到了高潮。Loki的精液猛的喷发出来，洒在他们的小腹、他们的胸膛，而Loki躺在那边低沉地喘着气，嘴里喃喃念着Thor听不清是什么的古怪音节。

Thor倾身覆上Loki的身体，前额垂下来，抵住Loki 的肩膀，下身则越来越快、越来越快地顶刺Loki的肉穴。他一只手裹住了Loki的臀部，牢牢地抓着来保持下体的平衡，另一只手握住Loki的手腕，把它折往上，压在了枕头上面。然后他感觉到了Loki另外的手，那只手拂过他的头发，慢慢往下，搂住了他的肩膀。这不是真的。这不会是真的，但是那感觉起来好像确实是是一个拥抱。

而这小小的动作就足够让Thor再也撑不下去。他最后重重地冲刺，阴茎深埋进Loki的体内，高潮席卷过他的身体，那种快感几乎叫他永生难忘——他的精液像是一波波湿润的证据，尽数洒进了他弟弟紧致高热的甬道。

他没有再动。

他觉得仿佛力量一下子都被掏空。就好像打了一场最最凶残厉害的遭遇战。他的肌肉因获得充分满足而变得懒洋洋，还有他四肢百骸流窜的那股温暖的快感，让他昏昏沉沉、涌起睡意。

但并不是睡意令他动弹不得，也不是睡意让他还把脸埋在Loki的颈窝。

现实、飞快地、毫不留情地、回到了他的脑海之中。Thor浑身僵硬，并非因为满足，而是因为羞愧。他不能动，不能说话，不能抬起眼睛去看，甚至不能把他已经变软的阴茎从Loki的身体里抽出来——看看他刚才都做了什么！他握在Loki手腕上的手指不觉更加用力，理智的情感匆忙粗暴地返回他的身体，让他瞬间从那混乱的、朦胧的欲望之中抽身出来，然后只觉头晕目眩。

Thor的身体忽然就剧烈地颤抖起来——因他刚刚犯下的那巨大的罪行而恐惧和内疚。

他做错了。他是个怪物。Loki会没有半点犹豫地再一次离他而去，而且这次Loki再也不会回来了。一想到这个念头，Thor就觉得胸中刺痛，差一点就要这么痛苦地嘶吼出来。

但Loki的声音确实叫人吃惊的镇定。

“你想要对我做这样的事有多久了？”

“我对不起你。”Thor没有回答，只是喘息着道歉。羞愧在他体内达到顶点，叫他不停颤抖。“弟弟，我并不是故意——”

“我知道，”Loki打断了他。还是异常镇定的嗓音，甚至叫人恼火地平静。

Thor的呼吸却不稳起来。他的喉咙因危险的情绪而锁紧——内疚在他的胸口尖利地冲突，但那冲突还不足以让他那不该存在的快感驱逐干净，他血液中还在燃烧着残留的高热。

“我永远做不对。”Thor几乎要哭出来。

“但你可以回答我的问题。”Loki的声音坚定有力。“有多久了？”

Thor想或者他可以撒谎。他可以假装他以前从没有过那样的想法。也许这不过是一次误会，是一次谁也没有预料到的失控，Thor以后想起会觉得内疚，但除此以外，就没有更多复杂内含。

但他现在已经造成了伤害。即使他说出口的谎言可以骗过Loki——说起来这也是一桩几乎不可能的任务——而他现在需要做的，就像之前他侵犯了他弟弟的身体……那如今就把信任一起损毁吧。

“一直都是。”他终于承认。声音里满布黑沉的情愫。

Loki在他身下却还是出人意表的平静。Thor尽量平稳地深吸一口气。他轻微挪动身子，空着的手支撑住自己——他另一只手还没有想好是不是要就这样放开Loki——然后慢慢地、把阴茎从他弟弟身体里抽出来——

但Loki环住Thor肩膀的手更紧了。他抬起两腿，缠住Thor的腰，在Thor能往后退开更多前就让他停下。Thor惊讶地咕哝一声，但还是停住了动作。又过了一分钟，绵长的、尴尬的一分钟，他重新又动起来——这一回不是试着想抽身退后，何况虽然不知什么原因Loki做出这样的小计俩，但他觉得自己肯定是无法决绝的——而是用手肘把自己上半身顶起来，随后低头看向他弟弟的脸。

Loki的眼里，有他没有预料到的率真。而Thor不知道自己是否应该相信。然后他决定：他必须相信。就算他错了。可现在又哪里有别的选择呢？

“你从没有说过。“Loki语声轻柔。字眼里满是担忧和困惑。

“我从没想过要你知道。”Thor承认道。他的声音也一样柔软。他不再把自己藏起来。他也再也不用把那个当做秘密了。他已经把一切都搞砸。

“为什么？”Loki轻轻地皱起眉头。

“你是我的弟弟。”

“我曾是你的弟弟。”

这一句话又重新挑起Thor的怒火，但他用力将其压下。Loki现在显然不是在挑衅他，而他那双显得异常苍白的眼睛里，有一种叫人惊慌的痛楚。那痛楚让内疚和后悔深深扎进Thor的心脏，Thor慌忙摇头否认。

“你永远都是我的弟弟。”尽管他们现在这会儿的姿势好像不在说明这个。“不管你血管里流的是哪样的血，对我都毫无所谓。”

“那……现在这样呢？”Loki在Thor的身下扭了扭，表情真挚，但实在没有那么可靠——因为Thor的阴茎还在他的身体，而他的动作让他们靠得太近，Thor不禁呻吟出来，血液也往不大妙的地方涌过去。

“如果你非要问，这不是……不是我原本打算要做的。我从没想过要这样碰你。当然更不可能在你不同意之下……我的行为是无意识的、是没有经过任何考虑的……”

“就是说你发了脾气、有点失控。”Loki道。他的声音有点意外跳跃的快活。

“原谅我。”Thor道。但即使此刻他说出这三个字，他觉得他的身体还在背叛他。欲望在他的血管中叫嚣，而还深埋在Loki那高热紧致的身体中的阴茎，又逐渐硬起来。

“那你也能那样容易的原谅我吗？”Loki反问道。他又因怀疑而不高兴起来，眉毛紧紧皱着。“我做了这些，你还能原谅我吗？而且，若你真的原谅了我，我说不定还会犯下那些罪？”

“你的意思是说，若我信你，就是犯错？”Thor道。他已经彻底硬了——他现在能继续讲话已经费尽了他的心神，勒令自己停住不要动，不要往前抽插，不要更深地捅进他弟弟的身体。

“我想你不用我提醒你了吧。信任本就是一桩危险的货物。”Loki道。

“那如果我还是选择相信你呢？”

“那你真是比我想象中还要蠢。”Loki哼了一声。

“但你还问我是不是能原谅你。”

Thor终于动了。他缓缓地、将紧握住Loki手腕的手松开，往上滑过去，然后手掌和Loki的手掌心贴在了一起，手指也相互缠绕。他看到Loki露出了那种惊讶的神色，眼睛睁大，却仿佛有温暖流过其中。

他没有想挺动腰部的。但Loki圈住他腰的腿紧了紧，催促着他动起来。沉默在他们中间疯狂地燃烧，Thor往后抽出了一点，随即又重重将阴茎顶入进去——他看着Loki猛的闭上眼睛，牙齿咬住下唇，拼命压抑住一声难言的呻吟。

Thor又停住了。他等在那儿，直到Loki又睁开了眼睛，眼神清澈地盯着他。直到他确认Loki的身体也和他一样对此事充满性趣。直到他看到Loki的眼里灼烧出火花，告诉他，这一次不会再只有他弟弟的身体参与其中，而还有更多，更多……

Thor的臀部往前轻轻一顶。他想再试一试、看一看。而Loki真的没有再反抗，只是手指紧紧地捏住了Thor的手掌。

“弟弟。”Thor又开了口。他回答了Loki的问题。那个始终悬浮在他们之间的空气里的问题。他的嘴角扬起一抹细小的微笑，然后道：“我早就原谅你了。”

-END-


End file.
